ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Surrender
A surrender often signals the end of hostilities in a military conflict. It is always the final option when a defending force is completely surrounded, its industrial and production capabilities destroyed, and severely depleted manpower in which further fighting will only prolong the inevitable. It is also used for an individual who hands themselves over to authorities. In 2285, Commander Uhura hailed the heavily damaged and under orders from Admiral James T. Kirk, told Khan Noonien Singh to surrender and prepare to be boarded. ( ) In 2287, Commander Pavel Chekov advised Sybok to surrender himself to personnel on Nimbus III. ( ) In 2293, Captain James T. Kirk told Commander Uhura to signal a surrender to Kronos One from the Enterprise-A crew when Kronos One powered up their weapons to attack the Enterprise after the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. ( ) In 2364, Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered Counselor Deanna Troi to surrender in all languages and frequencies to Q while on the battle bridge of the . ( ) In 2365, Captain Jean-Luc Picard surrendered the to William T. Riker when he was acting captain of the Klingon cruiser Pagh. ( ) In 2366, while imprisoned by an unknown species with Jean-Luc Picard, Mitena Haro, and Kova Tholl, Esoqq told Tholl, a Mizarian, that all names of people of his species meant surrender, since their homeworld, Mizar II had been conquered six times as the Mizarians offered no resistance to the takeover of their world. ( ) During their 2366 invasion of the Federation, the Borg demanded an unconditional surrender as it believed Starfleet was helpless against their cube. ( ) In 2367, Chief Miles O'Brien convinced his former commanding officer, Captain Benjamin Maxwell to drop the shields of his starship, the and to surrender himself to the Enterprise-D. ( ) In 2369, Commander Benjamin Sisko, while on board the , ordered Tahna Los to surrender himself and the runabout he commandeered, the , after he attempted to destroy the opening to the Bajoran wormhole with bilitrium explosives. ( ) In 2370, Odo told Kira Nerys that she was surrendering after she voluntarily gave up her position as liaison officer to Li Nalas at the request of the Bajoran Provisional Government. ( ) In an unknown future, Captain Beverly Picard asked Governor Worf to signal a surrender of the to the Klingons. ( ) Later that year, Jake Sisko advised the replicant O'Brien to surrender himself to his father and Deep Space 9's security personnel after he tried to flee from them. ( ) Gul Evek ordered Chakotay and his Maquis cell on the raider Val Jean to cut their engines and surrender to him near the Badlands in 2371. ( ) In 2372, after Kar tried to attack Chakotay with his hands tied up, Chakotay told him "I accept your surrender." ( ) In 2373, a member of the Q ordered Q to surrender during the Q Civil War. In response, Q fired a gun at them and said "I'll never surrender!" ( ) In 2374, a group of genetically-engineered Humans, Jack, Sarina Douglas, Lauren, and Patrick predicted that the United Federation of Planets would lose the Dominion War and the resulting causalities would be nine hundred billion lives. Julian Bashir, genetically engineered himself, recommended their suggestion to Benjamin Sisko that Starfleet surrender to the Dominion. Sisko angrily refused and told Bashir "Surrender is not an option!" ( ) Throughout its ten-thousand-year history, the Dominion had never surrendered in battle, much less lost a war. As the Dominion War dragged on, it slowly became the Dominion's remaining option. During the mid-to-late months of 2375, Starfleet, Klingon, and Romulan forces raided deep within Cardassian territory and destroyed Jem'Hadar breeding centers, shipyards, and manufacturing facilities, depriving it of front-line strength. Rather than capitulating, the Dominion leadership decided to make a final stand at Cardassia Prime. Fortunately, Odo was able to convince the Female Changeling to surrender, avoiding unnecessary losses. ( ) External link * Category:Maneuvers